Death Letter
by novelist007
Summary: The story of Dumbledore. Dumbledore writes down his history to reveal his secrets before he dies. His sister, Ariana, his time at Hogwarts, and his friendship with Grindelwald all revealed to the fullest. Dumbledore is gay. Some one-sided Dumbledore/Grindelwald DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY P. WORLD


**Okay, first I'd like to apologize. I really need to get back to some of my other stories (four others) but I had this idea and it wouldn't leave. So I wrote it down. I will still be updating this story as often as my others though.**

* * *

I can feel death approaching daily. The poison from the ring is slowly spreading through my veins. Even writing this hurts but I must bare it. Harry, and other people who have been so trusting despite me, deserve to know the true.

I have asked Severus to kill me on the night Draco and his followers attack. I know that Draco will not kill me himself. I have seen through that black heart of his and have seen a light. Although he can try to fight it, there is good in him. It is like the ending of every muggle fairy tale and something I believe with all my heart. Good always conquers evil. Instead Severus shall be the one to complete the deed, he is both trustworthy and must keep his image to the Dark Lord. I have lived far long enough. I only wish that I could live to see Harry's triumph.

But that is not the information I wish to waste my dying energy on.

There has recently been a book published about me. My unworthily loyal friends believe the book to be atrocious and my enemies believe it to be the gateway into my twisted soul. My friends should believe my enemy just this once.

I am writing this to tell my true story and to right a wrong I should have righted long ago. Let anyone reading be warned that as I am now one-hundred and sixteen years old there will be lots of papers involved that I'm sure will be cluttered. This is also bound to be quite long. But dear Harry, and anyone else reading, I am asking that you learn the truth.

I also ask you pass this story on. I do not care if you think badly of it or if you are disappointed your favorite role model was not who you thought he was. On that note I must waste no time. My story begins the summer before I was admitted into Hogwarts. I remember the day in great detail.

-0-

"Mama!" Ariana cried as she busted through the doors in tears.

My mother, Kendra, ran up to my little sister and lifted her into her arms. "What happened, sweetie?" She asked concerned.

Once I heard the noise I went over and comforted her to the best of my ability. She still would not calm.

Ariana had tears streaming all over her face as she sobbed into my mother's shoulder. She could barely get out her next words through her tears. "Mama- _hiccup-_ the b-boy's 'cross the street _-hiccup-_ were mean t-to me."

Upon that she burst into heart wrenching sobs that sent Aberforth and my father scurrying down the stairs. Hiccups burst loudly through her sobs randomly creating an awful noise. It broke something in me that time I heard her make that noise. I couldn't bare to hear my sister in the pain she had.

"What is wrong?" My father, Percival, asked Ariana. Ariana just shook her head and gripped her head as if trying to rid herself of evil voices in her head. At that point I softly combed through her hair soothingly with the rest of my family who was now huddling around the poor Ariana. I did all I could to comfort my little sister.

"She was bullied my some neighborhood boys." My mother answered for her.

At this Ariana started nodded frantically still clutching at the evil spirits invading her brain. Tears got bigger and her cries became desperate. My mother reached up and slowly took Ariana's hands into her own. The familiar gesture seemed to calm her more than anything I was doing so I stopped what I was doing and focus and what she would say. I wanted to know more about these neighborhood boys who did this to my sister.

Ariana's breathing became ragged but she no longer screamed. One of my biggest regrets in life was that I didn't hold her gaze when she looked at me with those wet, big, blue eyes. Not able to see her so sad caused me to look away. More silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched me for a minute and then collapsed in my mother's arms.

"Tell us what happened, darling. We can fix it." My mother asked comfortingly taking my position in stroking her hair in soft precise movements.

Ariana did not look up as she answered. "T-they saw me -hiccup- use magic and -hiccup- they wanted m-me to do it again and I -hiccup- couldn't and I tried and -hiccup- tried but t-they- they-," She faded off there and started bawling again.

"Shh… shh… darling its okay now." My mother placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "They can't hurt you anymore."

My father got mad at that point. "What did they do to you Ari, I swear to Merlin if they-"

He stopped as Ariana's head poked up from my mother's lap. "They- they tried to stop my magic."

"Stop as in- get rid of it?" I asked her quietly.

Ariana looked at me with those sad blue eyes again and nodded. A couple seconds of silence later she suddenly resumed her fit and clutched at her hair.

My mother tried to stop her but this time it didn't work. As we all sat trying to comfort her my father marched outside wand in hand. Before we could stop him we heard squeals outside and then a sharp scream coming from one of the boys. The sounds only made Ariana cry louder.

* * *

**I'd also like to say I have a forum where you can roleplay fairy tale characters! Just thought I'd take the time to advertise because I can! If you want to check it out I wouldn't mind...**

**-the newest Harry Potter writer (who by now isn't but was when she typed this)**


End file.
